


All the times Peter Maximoff and Erik Lehnsherr met

by Marvel_girl109



Series: X-Men AU [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_girl109/pseuds/Marvel_girl109
Summary: This is a bit of backstory for my main fanfiction, A World Away, which explains how Erik found out Peter was his son and what happened to Peter's mother.





	All the times Peter Maximoff and Erik Lehnsherr met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as a bit of fun and I think it's quite cute.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I just wanted to check on you." 

Erik lowered his head as he sat at the table in the Maximoff's kitchen. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you here." 

"Marya, please." 

Marya slapped her hand down on the table and glared at him. 

"You need to leave, Erik. Now!" 

Erik sighed and got out of his seat. He looked back at Marya one more time before he left the house. He shut the door with shaking hands. 

Why did she hate him so much? He thought that he had treated her well. He was trying his best. 

"Who are you?" 

Erik turned around and drew in a breath. A small boy, about six years old, with silver hair and grey eyes was staring at him. 

So this was the boy. The one that Marya had brought home all those years ago. The one that he had been thrown out of the house for. The one that wasn't his. 

Despite his anger about Marya cheating on him, he couldn't stay mad at the small boy who suddenly smiled at him. The smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile back. 

Erik kneeled down beside the boy. 

"My name is Erik." 

"Mine's Peter." 

So that was the boy's name. He had always wondered, ever since the boy had been born. 

"I like your hair." Erik said, pointing to the strange coloured hair. 

"So do I. It's funny. Everyone calls me Quicksilver." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because I run everywhere. I don't like to be slow." 

Erik couldn't stop smiling. Even though the boy brought up bad memories, he couldn't help but like Peter. There was just something about him... 

"Peter!" 

Erik hadn't noticed the front door open. Marya was now standing in front of them. 

"Stay away from my son!" 

Marya grabbed Peter by the hand and dragged him towards the house, away from Erik. 

Before Peter disappeared inside, the boy turned around and waved at Erik, giving him a cheeky grin. 

Erik waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some elements of this chapter may be a bit confusing but it will all make sense later on. 
> 
> Also, Marya was a name I took from the comics. She was one of the people who raised Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. I'm not really clear on who their parents really are in the comics so I've sort of made it up as I go along. 
> 
> By the way, I think Marya is spoken the same way you would say Maria but I'm not entirely sure.


End file.
